Redemption or Punishment
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Okay... By mistake I erased it. So I had to put it again. Gomen ne. Anyway. "Everyone ran away from the flood that seemed was beginning... they ran and tried to take shelter from it… just a girl stayed under it…"


DISCLAIMER: C'mon!!, do you really think that if I owed Magic Knight Rayearth, would I been writing MKR fan fiction??? PLEASE! If I owed Rayearth, I would be very rich, and no very poor, Ascot-Umi would be a fact in the show, besides Eagle-Nova. Presea would REALLY came back to life, and she would be with Clef, and the pseudo-fairy called Primera would have been devoured by a giant fish or something like that. Also, in the anime the knights would SOMEHOW have returned to Cephiro. Also, I would NEVER cover the scene where Caldina kissed Lafarga (THE ONLY REAL KISS ON THE SHOW! AND THEY COVERED IT WITH HER FAN!!! ¬¬)  
  
Redemption or punishment?  
  
Everyone ran away from the deluge that seemed was beginning... they ran and tried to take shelter from it. just a girl stayed under it.  
  
She kept on, walking slowly, as it seemed that the sky was breaking. it didn't matter.  
  
Her school uniform, soaking wet was adhering at her body like a second skin, provoking chills to run her body, but that also didn't matter.  
  
The rain was like her, sad, bad understood, lonely.  
  
When the first drops of water began to fall, she thought of running, on taking shelter, but. of what would it be useful, if at the few seconds she was already soaked. Besides, the rain let her ease her pain. Watching her surrounding, she felt blue.  
  
It seemed that no one liked the rain.  
  
1 Who could like it after all?  
  
Cold. Dirty. Depressing. Cruel. Mortal...  
  
But she liked it.  
  
After all, it was like she had been, and it was her only partner.  
  
2 Had it been so big her crime that she had forbidden every peace?  
  
-- "Zagato."  
  
3 For him she had given everything.  
  
Her prestige as a magician...  
  
Her honor as a warrior.  
  
Her whole life.  
  
Everything she had give it happily for his happiness.  
  
Todo lo había dado entregado gustosa por su felicidad.  
  
Since she was little she had been told that she would have a great future as a magician, and as the princess keeper.  
  
Besides, that had been her wish. To protect the little and sweet princess from everything. The first time she saw her, her shining aura took away her breath.she was so innocent, so sweet, so. defenseless. She had felt the deepest wish inside herself of taking care and giving her life for the protection of the little girl of big blue eyes.  
  
4 And then, she had met him.  
  
She made everything to impress him. Being the smartest, the most beautiful, the most sensual, the most powerful. but nothing was enough.  
  
She couldn't compete with her innocence, her frankness, her intelligence, her grace. The sweet beauty of the princess she swore to protect was to much against her dangerous sensuality.  
  
Once, she had loved her as a daughter, but after, she hated her for her cruelty, for making Zagato fell in love with her.  
  
But most of all, she hated her because she also had fallen in love with him.  
  
She always knew that the sweet princess loved him. Once she heard the princess desolated cries, as she tried to hide it beneath the pillows of her room, then she knew it. She knew that although she looked childlike and innocent, hers was an adult mind, and her heart was of a woman.  
  
But she never expected him to correspond her.  
  
For him she had betrayed Madoushi Clef, that had been like her father.  
  
Emeraude, that had been like her daughter.  
  
Cephiro that was her home.  
  
To herself, for falling in love, knowing that she would never have him.  
  
Her punishment had been huge and cruel. she hadn't been allowed to go with him in the other life. as she has dying and the shadows were devouring her, she knew that not even in the other world he was going to be hers, and yet, her greatest wish, her ONLY wish had been to see him again. and that petition had been denied.  
  
She had been reborn, now she lived in the knights world, and right know she was only a normal girl.  
  
She had wake up having 15 years old, with a new family and a home.  
  
For a lot of people, that could be her forgiveness, her redemption. but for her it wasn't. For her it was a punishment for all the sins she had committed.  
  
Because although she had been born again, still she held memories of her past life.  
  
All the persons she had killed. all their blood and screams of horror staining her soul forever.  
  
5 All the trust she betrayed.  
  
6 All the pain of a love not corresponded.  
  
7 Everything had came back with her.  
  
The worst thing was that she missed him. she missed him so much.  
  
As the rain was falling, an ironic smile was formed in her lips. It was something weird and unique to see rain in Cephiro, but in this new world it was something common. she had almost got accustomed to the new things in her life. to everything except being without him.  
  
She knew that her 'parents' were worried about her. but how could she tell them that she didn't remember them?. true, she had the excuse of having that accident, but. she couldn't break their heart telling them the truth. although her soul was crushed because of that.  
  
Maybe once or twice she thought of going back to Cephiro, she even watched when the knights went back. She thought of going back with them to the land she once called home, but, it wouldn't help at all. Cephiro's people surely hated her, and being in that place would only bring back more memories. more pain. But maybe the knights could be happy. she prayed for that, because they deserve it. At least, someone deserved to be happy after all the pain.  
  
Vaguely she noticed that her feet ached. she had probably walked a lot. She sat on a bench soaked of water. the rain was each time more cold and more cruel..  
  
-- "I miss you."  
  
Not all the water drops that slide on her face were rain drops. not all were tears.but almost.  
  
Suddenly, the raindrops stopped falling at her surrounding, and she, amazed, slowly lift her face.  
  
Her purple eyes found a pair of green-blue eyes, in an adorable childish face with long golden hair, seeing her kindly.  
  
-- "¿Are you alright?"  
  
8 The voice. the eyes. the way she looked.  
  
Emeraude.  
  
-- "Emeraude, leave the miss alone."  
  
Her eyes opened wide, surprised before the new voice she heard... no. it wasn't possible. it had to be a dream.  
  
-- "But brother!"  
  
She raised her face almost with fear. long black hair, and marine blue eyes.  
  
-- "You shouldn't bother strangers."  
  
Zagato.  
  
-- "But it was you that wanted to meet her! You had been almost half an hour seeing her!"  
  
A soft blush spread trough his cheeks. He was the one that was holding the umbrella that now was protecting her. The little girl had her own one..  
  
-- "I. wanted to know if you were okay. you seemed lost."  
  
-- ". In some way. I was." she said, smiling for the first time in a long time, the feeling had been almost forgotten for her mind.  
  
Emeraude smiled and applauded, pleased as she looked the pretty lady.  
  
-- "You look very pretty smiling!!"  
  
-- "Although it means to agree with my sister. she's right."  
  
Now it was her turn to blush, but the warmth made easy to feel her already soaked clothing, she sneezed slowly, worrying Emeraude and her brother.  
  
-- "Your soaked!"  
  
-- "Mmmhhh. if you don't change quickly, you're going to get a cold. Our home is near hear, if you want, you can come with us."  
  
While talking, and with a little bit of difficulty because he was still holding the umbrella, the young man took his coat, and passed it by the shaking shoulders of the girl.  
  
Even the scent was the same.  
  
-- "I don't want to be a bother."  
  
-- "You won't. Come on."  
  
He extender his hand to help her, and she, blushing again, took it slowly for getting up.  
  
So the two of them could be covered under the umbrella, they had to walk very close from each other, and she noticed that she felt the same warmth that before, she felt while walking close to Zagato. She felt warmth and peace. When had it been the last time she had felt like that? She couldn't even remember. And the presence of little Emeraude. made her feel in peace.  
  
Just little Emeraude noticed that her brother and the cute girl were still holding hands; and smiling, she slowed her pace a few steps so they could have a little bit of privacy, although she was surely going to question her brother.  
  
-- "Do you like the rain?"  
  
-- "Excuse me?"  
  
-- "As you were very still, I imagined that you liked it."  
  
-- "It reminds me of someone."  
  
-- "A boyfriend?"  
  
-- "I have no boyfriend. he was someone I deeply cared for."  
  
-- "Oh I see."  
  
A small smile was formed in his perfect lips, and she watched him curious.  
  
-- "What?"  
  
-- "Nothing. That's right, I haven't told you my name. I'm Yanagizawa Zagato, but just call me Zagato."  
  
Maybe, after all it really was her redemption. maybe she had been forgiven, and this was her second chance.  
  
-- "And what's your name?"  
  
-- "Touu. Alcyone Touu."  
  
-- "It's a pretty name Touu."  
  
-- "Call me Alcyone. Zagato."  
  
-- "Alright Alcyone. ^^ You know, since today, I'm always gonna like the rain."  
  
-- "Why do you say so?"  
  
-- "'Cause is going to remember me of you. ^^"  
  
She lowered her sight blushing, but her hand tightened her grip on Zagato's hand just a little bit more.  
  
Maybe. this new chance was both things. maybe it was her redemption, because now she was beside him and Emeraude, and now she could emend her mistakes and improve the past things.  
  
But at the same time, it was her punishment, because she would always remember her past mistakes.  
  
This new chance, was both.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Konichi wa minna-san ^^  
  
Hope you have liked this fic, since it's a little different fic.  
  
One that has a happy ending for Alcyone.  
  
I really like Alcyone's character, and I have a little of pity for her. She gave everything for him, her life, and her end, dead. (Yeah, I LOVE Emeraude-Zagato, but I also think that Alcyone deserved a chance)  
  
And something else. I have always liked Zagato-Alcyone couple, but have NEVER read a fic of the two of them. (And I have read fics of the most bizarre couples EVER [Hikaru-Clef??? Ascot-Sierra??? Sakura-Kero??? You get the idea, right?]) If you don't like Alcyone-Zagato couple, at least I hope you had like this fic.  
  
And again, I'm not an English talker, nor writer. Usually I translate my fics from Spanish to English, so if I have any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please, let me know, and I will try to improve.  
  
For bad words, killers, Barney's movies, bad criticism, you can keep them. Thank you very much, but no thanks.  
  
But, for good criticism, congratulations, money (JA! I wish), candies, chocolates, deserts, job offers, questions, or lost bishounen, or Ascot pictures, write to me at hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com or at hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx  
  
^^ Thank you very much for your attention.  
  
JA NE  
  
XO  
  
Hechicera (Magician) Kali 


End file.
